


About Time

by miera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a number of years of lusting after one another, Christine finally makes a move on McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive due to my feeling the beginning is too choppy, but I'm atoning for forgetting melyanna's birthday, so you get it anyway!

Chris realizes McCoy is attracted to her pretty early on. She catches him looking at her legs more than once. The irritation on his face while Jim Kirk hits on her is more pronounced than it is when he's relentlessly (and futilely) hitting on Nyota. But she can see in McCoy's eyes that he's still bleeding from his divorce, even without Academy gossip confirming it. He goes to class, he drinks with Jim, he hauls Jim's ass home to sober him up, and works alongside her at the Medical Center, and that's about it. She suspects they become friends, though, because like her, he's a couple years and an age older than the people around them.

They're studying for their advanced xenobiology final exam when she first realizes she's attracted to him. They're reviewing alien species group by group and she gabbles off a list of details about Orion physiology and sexual activities that makes him blink. He's looking at her with his forehead scrunched up, like he's trying to remember if he missed a day of class. She smirks. "Gaila can be very informative, especially when she's drunk."

His pupils go wide and then his eyebrows go up while he looks at her speculatively. She winks and swallows down some more coffee. Len shakes his head and turns to the next subject, but an hour later when they're finally through everything he leans back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head, and grins at her, "We're gonna blow the curve on this one, darlin'."

A jolt of electricity shoots down the center of her body to land in between her legs. She's not sure whether it's the drawl or the endearment, both of which tend to only come out of him when he's tired, or the realization she just had of how big he is, how long his arms and legs are, but it hits her right in the gut. She seeks refuge in rubbing her face with her hands and he doesn't seem to notice anything.

That little surge hits her again periodically, but she's not sure if she wants to do anything about it. And other than the occasional glance or smile, McCoy doesn't do anything to indicate he wants more than being friends, so she tells herself to make peace with that.

Then the destruction of Vulcan changes a lot of things, and suddenly they're a long way from home and he's her commanding officer and she's reluctant to introduce chaos into the smoothly functioning work environment they've established. A lot more people on the Enterprise would be dead if not for the fact that the two of them can anticipate each other's instincts so well.

Then for a while she tells herself that people caught up in dangerous situations tend to latch onto the feelings of shared closeness which mimic intimacy, but it rarely goes well. She sees the pattern unfold among the crew more than once.

But that electric surge is happening almost daily now, and it either has to be followed through to completion or die and at this point resolution one way or another would be preferable to the tension that's starting to become palpable every time she's around him. What she needs is to know whether he's feeling it to or not.

Fate hands her an opportunity. They're temporarily alone in his office, and she's reminding herself that she's been through multiple relationships and breaking the ice with someone she's known this long – and who definitely finds her attractive – should not be that hard, when the ship is unexpectedly rocked by what feels like a torpedo. In the back of her mind, while she's scrambling to grab onto the door frame, she wonders when she started to be able to sense the difference between various reasons the ship suddenly goes out from under her feet.

Len's right next to her and he grabs hold of her and the doorframe at the same time, bracing them both from falling onto the floor. She wraps an arm around his neck as the ship tilts again, this time in the other direction. His hand clamps down on her ass to keep her from flying down the suddenly sloping deck, and at first she's concentrating too hard on holding him and the doorframe to register it.

The alarms are still going off and the ship is still tilted, but there are no more explosions for several seconds. She's mashed up against his chest and can feel them both breathing heavily. Her fingers are digging into his back and his body is automatically cradling hers so that her face is pressed against his neck. She can feel his breath on her ear and she shivers, unable to stop it.

His fingers twitch. That's when she realizes her skirt has gotten hiked up enough that his hand is not just cupping her backside, but is gripping her underwear as he holds on.

She feels the tension in his body shift as he becomes aware of where his hand is. His fingers move again and without thinking about it, she presses even closer and the jolt of pure lust hits her again, fueling an ache in the center of her body and she can feel herself getting aroused.

And yes, here they are, with the worst timing in the universe, as the ship slowly rights itself. Dr. McCoy's hand is groping her ass and Chris is dangerously close to licking his collarbone. She wishes that whatever catastrophe is befalling the ship could stop, because she knows what would happen next if she did what she wants so badly to do. She'd pull back enough to look at him and he'd look at her and she'd kiss him. And the beginnings of the erection she can feel against her leg would continue. Images whip through her head of what would happen after that, but they blur and then cease as the deck levels out underneath them and she knows in a few seconds either someone will come into Sickbay or the comm will sound. They have to separate.

She really, really does not want to. From the look in Len's eyes, he doesn't either.

But she pulls back and he lets her go slowly. They stare at each other for a moment, then on cue the doors swish open outside. She nods at him, hoping he can read the "We'll talk about this later" look in her eyes, and they turn to deal with the waves of casualties brought on by the alien vessel's surprise attack on the ship.

Two days later she finally makes her way to his quarters. Nobody died during the attack, so she does not need to worry about him brooding in the dark with a bottle of bourbon, which has happened on more than one occasion. Her biggest worry at the moment is that he's asleep. Or so she tells herself to avoid thinking of all the many other ways this could go horribly wrong.

Len doesn't seem surprised to see her, and he waves her inside silently. She wanders into the room, which is larger than hers. She pauses by the desk, while he remains over near the doorway. She is deliberately not wearing her uniform, so as to avoid either temptation or embarrassment if she has to go back out into the corridor shortly. He's in loose pants and a short sleeved shirt that calls attention to his upper body in ways she has to struggle not to think too much about. Yet.

He rubs his face wearily. Though they've both been off-duty for ten hours, it takes more than a few hours of sleep to recover from these kinds of emergencies. Chris folds her hands together, nervous. She's confident that the attraction between them is real, but acting on it is something else, and just now she's completely unsure how this is going to go.

Len sighs. "I imagine this is about what happened the other day, right before..."

"Yes. Though I, uh, I think we both know it started before that."

He leans against the wall, staring at her. "Yeah. I mean, I know it did for me." She flushes at that and he shakes his head, not meeting her eyes. "First damn time I saw you."

The nervousness becomes full scale fluttering in her belly and she takes a half-step toward him, but he turns away, running his hand through his hair. "Damn it. Chris, we have to talk about this. I'm your commanding officer now."

She shrugs. "I'm not really your subordinate, Len. You've never treated me like I am, and everyone knows that."

"Maybe, but on paper... there are rules in place. If this went to hell both of our careers could be on the line, yours especially."

She knows he's right. Jim Kirk is her friend, but she'd be off Enterprise long before McCoy, if it came to it. She shrugs again and takes another step. "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't go to hell, then."

He goes still and his gaze becomes piercing. "I need to know, Chris. I need you to tell me you really want this. That you're sure. Otherwise you need to leave."

She's frozen in place for a moment by the intensity on his face. There's not a doubt in her mind that if he senses even the slightest hesitation from her, he will send her away. It's exactly the kind of overprotective, stubborn behavior she would expect from him, and right now it's annoying as hell. "I'm sure," she tries to reassure him.

He keeps going like she hadn't spoken and she sees tension coiling in his body, and not the good kind. "And I can't do a fling, either. This isn't an experiment. I'm not- I can't do that. Not with you."

The rawness in his voice snaps her out of her nervousness. He's afraid, she realizes for the first time. It's stupid that she didn't put it together until now, but he's bracing himself for her rejection. She wonders how long he's been holding himself back because of this and she wants to scream, or better yet fly back to Earth and find his ex-wife and smack her for making this man so certain he's impossible to love.

Instead, she crosses the floor deliberately until she's almost nose to nose with him. "Good," she says firmly, reaching deep for the confidence she needs right now. "Because it's going to take about a thousand nights, Len, for me to do everything I want to do with you right now."

She lets the words hang in the air for a minute, watches the surprise and relief flash across his face, then she reaches up and cups his face in her hands and kisses him.

His hands touch her hips and then his arms slide around her body, pulling her closer. She explores his lips thoroughly, coaxing him to part them and let her in, and her fingers grip his hair as she delves into his mouth over and over.

He moans into her mouth, taking control of the kiss for a while. His hands are hot on her skin, sweeping up under her shirt to touch her back, and then slipping down under the waistband of her pants. He slides them under her panties and fondles her ass, the move pressing her body tightly against him. She chuckles, wiggling herself against his erection. Len drops his forehead against hers, his breathing already heavy from kissing her. He pinches her backside.

"God damn, you're going to kill me, aren't you."

She bites at his lower lip. "Not yet." It's his turn to laugh and she reaches for his shirt. He helps her lift it off and she sucks in a breath. God, he's gorgeous. She knows he uses the gym on board to help deal with the stress of their daily lives as they all do, but she has nowhere near this kind of muscle definition for all the time she spends there. He stands still and lets her look, then touch, her fingertips skimming over his skin, tracing the muscles in his shoulders and down his chest. She brushes against one of his nipples and he twitches, so she repeats the action, looking up at his face. He nods and then his eyes close as she plays. His hands find their way back to her ass, holding her close when she bends down and starts to suck and bite at his skin.

He's panting and fully hard when she pauses. He uses the chance to reach up and free her hair from the loose ponytail she'd put it in after her shower. His fingers comb through it, rubbing gently against her scalp and her neck. It feels lovely and she sighs, then groans as he nibbles at her ear.

He explores her ears and her neck, biting at a particularly sensitive spot on her throat. Her knees are actually getting weak from his hands roaming over her body and his mouth doing wicked things to her skin. She just runs her hands along the smooth, warm span of his back, rakes her nails through his hair and lets him do as he will until he steps away so he can strip off her shirt.

Lust has completely overtaken him now, judging by his eyes, which are dark and hot. He picks her up and carries her to his bed, setting her down and immediately bending to cover her breast with his mouth. He finds the right level of suction and the right combination of teeth and tongue almost immediately and she's reduced to tightening her legs around his waist and writhing on the bed until she digs her nails into his shoulders and drags him up.

"We need to lose the pants," she tells him breathlessly. He just nods in agreement and strips before helping her tug awkwardly at her own remaining clothes. His palms cup her backside as they settle on the bed again and she wraps her arms around his neck, smiling.

"You seem particularly attached to my ass, Doctor."

He growls a little. "It's those damned uniforms. Even as a cadet. Hard for a man to keep his eyes where they should be. Not to mention my hands."

Her feet slide along his bare legs and she lets her hands wander down his chest, teasing his nipples until she can wrap a hand around his length. His hips jerk a little into her touch and she slides her fingers loosely up and down a few times, enjoying the softness of the shaft in her hand, rubbing her thumb against the head. He groans, running his hand along her arm and she lets him fold his large hand over hers and show her how to handle him the way he likes. Judging from his sharp intake of breath, she gets it pretty fast, and for a moment she lies there, stroking his erection and enjoying the pleasure on his face, imagining the hard length in her hand sliding deep inside her aching body.

Possibly in retaliation he shifts, moving one of his hands between her legs. She forgets to keep moving her hand as he explores her body, dipping his fingers inside her a little. She hears his reaction to feeling how wet she is, then he's stroking her clit gently and she arches up.

"Like that?" he whispers.

"God, yes. Oh." His finger moves at just the right angle and she tosses her head back against the bed. "Right there," she begs.

He complies, rubbing her where she needs it, her body on fire and rocking into his hand. It feels so good, she can't think much beyond the desperate need between her legs until it erupts. She doesn't realize in the moment that Len's not touching her anywhere else, that he's hovering above her noting her reactions, watching her fall apart at his hands.

She squeezes his cock a little too tightly and lets go for fear of hurting him, flopping gracelessly onto the bed as the pleasure leaves her temporarily sated. She watches through half-closed eyes as he sucks her taste from his fingers, the sight of his tongue making her shiver again.

"God, Chris," he mutters in a voice rough with sex and need and she pulls him down into a deep, hungry kiss. His body is draped over her and his skin is almost hot to the touch everywhere. When the kiss ends, his cock is rubbing against her, brushing over her clit and she tightens her legs around his back.

"Don’t wait," she says, rocking up against his hips, wanting him so much she feels like she's going mad. "Do it, now, don't wait any more."

"Okay, okay," he murmurs and then, thank God, he guides himself into her body. She pushes her hips against his, driving him in deeper, and she hears his muttered curse as he slides all the way in.

He pauses for a second, but she doesn't want any more hesitation, not now. "Don't wait," she tells him again. "Fuck me, now. I want it. I want you. Please, Len."

His mouth covers hers and he pulls out and thrusts back in, not roughly but deep and steady. She would shout "yes" but his tongue is in her mouth, so all she can do is moan. She moves against him, picking up the rhythm in a few strokes and it drives her higher and higher. Her body arches up, seeking more of him, and he reads the unspoken cue immediately, slipping his fingers between them, teasing her clit at just the right angle, and it's too much, way too much pleasure flooding her body. She opens her eyes and sees him, staring down at her in awe, and she bucks, the orgasm hitting her so hard she sees stars, the wave of the release sharp and bright and rolling through her body down to her toes.

His fingers dig into her hip and once her mind clears enough to think at all she can feel how hard his muscles are under her hands. His rhythm is uneven now and she tightens her body around him, inside and out. "Come on, Len," she whispers. Her nails rake through his hair, down his back and his body strains. "Let me see you, come on."

Her name is a broken noise on his lips as he shoves into her hard and comes. Distantly she thinks she might be sore tomorrow, and she's already anticipating the pleasant ache that will remind her of this.

He collapses on top of her, his face against her neck. Chris lets her legs fall onto the bed, wincing as the stretches them absently. He mumbles into her skin, "Too heavy?"

She tightens her arms around his back to keep him from moving. "No." She likes the weight anchoring her, the warmth of his body covering hers against the suddenly cool air of the room. It might not be polite, falling on top of your partner like that, but she is still craving his skin even in the afterglow.

They can't stay in that position forever, though. Eventually he levers himself up to look at her. His fingers trace lightly over her lips, and she knows they're swollen and red. She kisses his fingertip and he grins before carefully pulling away. "You okay?"

She stretches her arms up over her head, watching his eyes slide down her body and enjoy the view for a moment. "Thirsty."

"Water?" She nods and he slides from the bed. She takes the chance to watch him in turn. She decides she has not paid nearly enough attention to his ass. His upper body was distracting, but the lower half wasn't at all bad either.

He's shooting her a questioning look as he comes back to the bed with a cup. She sits up and drinks half of it, then he swallows the rest and sets the cup aside. "What?"

She tries to look innocent. It's probably a miserable failure with the "my hot lover just fucked me into the mattress" look that's likely on her face. But she tries.

Len doesn't buy it, not that he ever did. He tugs on a lock of her hair gently. "You had a look on your face."

She shifts and climbs into his lap, her hands sliding down his lower back. "Honestly, I hadn't really noticed your ass much before. I was thinking I'm going to have to be more attentive." He laughs as she nuzzles his neck, exploring slowly and finding a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. She feels his cock twitch against her and he groans.

"Have mercy, darlin'. I'm not a twenty-year-old kid anymore."

As usual, the soft drawl makes the familiar jolt go through her, although it's a bit muted right now. She nips at his throat. "I know. I like that."

He actually blushes at her words and she has no real choice but to kiss him for a very long time. Eventually they come up for air and just sit there together, nuzzling and touching as the tension begins to build again. His hands are teasing the small of her back, making her arch. She had no idea that part of her body was an erogenous zone until tonight. Her teeth bite at his ear and he growls. She likes the feeling of it, the way she can hear him and feel the rumbling in his chest, though the next time he does that at work it may have an unintended effect on her.

She pulls back to look at him and he raises his eyebrows. "So, a thousand nights, huh?"

It's her turn to blush but she doesn't back down. "You up for it?" She rocks her body into his lap, grinning.

His fingers thread through her hair. "Waited nearly that long for this." He pinches her ass, making her squeak. "What do you think?"

"I think it's about time, McCoy."


End file.
